Drunk Kisses
by TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: Dean dragged his kind of awkward best friend Castiel to a party. Castiel drinks way too much and ends up kissing Dean. What happens next?


His lips were warm and soft, much softer than you might think. Dean could feel the sparks flying, as cliché as it sounded. But it was true nonetheless.

Dean pulled away quickly when the realization hit him. This was never meant to happen, not in this way. Not when Cas was drunk and wouldn't be able to remember in the morning.

Cas hung at his arm, trying to pull him back for another kiss. Dean gently pushed him away, wrapping an arm around his shoulder instead. "Time to get you home, buddy."

Castiel hiccupped, giggling at the sound. Dean couldn't help but smile softly at his disheveled best friend. He shouldn't feel this way, not when he didn't stand a chance. Castiel would never feel the same and as sad as it sounds, he was still in love with him. It hurt. Dean couldn't handle his heart clenching every time Cas talked to a cute girl or even a cute guy. Talking about a date excitedly and Dean pretending he was happy with this situation. Of course, Castiel was an amazing human being and he deserved the world, perhaps even more than that. And Dean was happy that he was happy, however, the heartbreak every time this happened, was too much to handle. Even though Castiel was an awkward guy, he still had his looks that draws people to him. They came for the eyes and stayed for the personality.

Dean tried to lose himself in other girls, hoping that somehow he could forget about his best friend. The feelings were merciless, returning each time he tried to push them away.

He was over the internal shock that he might be gayer than he thought. At first, he was strictly into women, that changed when Cas came along. He was confused at first, scared even. Now he accepted it, it's not like he has a choice. He is tired of hiding, so he simply doesn't anymore.

Charlie welcomed him to the club as soon as she found out. The rest of his friendship group padded him on the back with encouraging words, telling him that he didn't change in their eyes; that he is still the same.

His brother was neutral, not excited or angry. He probably suspected it a long time ago. Sam is the smart one after all. And due to their close bond, that he wouldn't change (trade) for the world, it was easier to get inside each other's minds.

His parents reacted way more relaxed than he expected. There were no fights or anger, just acceptance from both his mom and dad. Dean never feared the reaction of his mom; she was a gentle and warm mother, always putting her kids above herself. She accepted him right away.

On the other hand, he was scared shitless to tell his dad as he was a very strict man. His love for his sons overpowered that clearly because he pulled Dean into a hug and told him that he was happy Dean was honest with him. Dean could burst from the love of his parents at that moment, glad he could be himself after those years of fear.

Dean told Castiel a few days later. They were in Dean's room and Dean was nervous. His heart pounded in his chest and his hand were clammy. When he told Cas it was as if there was a weight lifted off of him. Castiel was just happy Dean trusted him enough to tell him. A small conversation with a few questions followed and after that they watched a movie. As if Dean didn't drop a huge bomb. For Cas, it probably wasn't. He came out a few years ago himself. Dean was glad that this wasn't such a huge deal for Cas. It made him feel relaxed and at ease. Castiel always made him feel that way, that's why they were close friends; everything came naturally. The occasional hug or sleepover or eating dinner at each other's houses. It was never weird or awkward, not even in the beginning. Even though Castiel is an awkward guy, he was never like that with Dean.

Castiel being an awkward little dork explained the situation they were in now. Dean dragged him along to a party and may or may not have given him some alcohol. That turned into more and more until Castiel was swaying on his feet with glazed eyes. Dean should've never left him alone, in his defense, he didn't know Cas would get himself hammered in half an hour.

"Come on, Cas, work with me here," Dean grunted, carrying the almost full weight of his drunk friend.

Normally it wouldn't be that much of a problem; he was a pretty strong guy. However, he wasn't that sober either. He had his fair share of beers and even a shot or two. It took a lot of energy to keep them both upright.

He tried not to notice the warmth radiating off Castiel's body, the kiss still replaying in his mind. His lips tingled and he ached for more, he ignored it. There wasn't much he could do and he would not take advantage of Cas in his drunken state.

Dean pulled Cas along, swaying in the hallway until they reached the front door. When he opened the door he was met with a chilly wind that blew through his clothes. It left goosebumps on his skin, making him shiver from the cold. He was only wearing jeans and a thin cotton t-shirt. Dean did sober up slightly from the icy winds, not feeling as dizzy anymore. Castiel was still in the same state, softly giggling about something while almost losing his footing in the process.

Dean could only just catch him before he would face-plant on the concrete pavement. He held Castiel tight to his chest, blushing when Castiel kissed his cheek sloppily. He was definitely too far gone.

That's when Dean remembered something; Castiel was going to stay over at Dean's place. It was the only way Cas was allowed to go to this party in the first place. His parents were nice but very overprotective. Cas was the youngest out of the many siblings and they always worried about him. They think of Dean as an addition to the family, it was the same at Dean's house too. After coming over at each other's houses for such a long time, they easily became a part of the families. Castiel's parents trusted him with Dean and Dean felt honored. Only now, after the kissing, it was a huge weight to carry. What if Castiel tried something again? Dean wasn't strong enough to deny him forever especially when Castiel was supposed to sleep in his bed. They never bothered with an extra bed, often they were too lazy to set it up and they didn't mind sharing a bed. Until now.

They finally arrived at Dean's house after a fifteen-minute walk. It usually took only a few minutes to get from Charlie's house to Dean's, but with the both of them drunk it took way longer.

Dean led Castiel through the door and up the stairs, reminding him every few seconds that he should keep it down because his family was already asleep. They fell down onto Dean's bed, not bothering to pull the duvet over their bodies. Castiel curled up and rested his head on Dean's chest. Dean was too tired to protest, his eyes were already closing.

Dean woke up to Castiel's groaning the next morning. He chuckled and untangled their bodies which earned him another deep groan.

"Just getting you some aspirin and water, Cas," Dean said, walking down the stairs to fill a glass of water. He found the aspirins in the kitchen, either his mom or his dad had put them in plain sight. This wasn't their first rodeo, they knew Dean loved to party. He had been hungover before.

When he returned to his room Castiel had buried himself under Dean's duvet, only a few strands of hair sticking out. Dean put the water and aspirin on his bedside table and told Cas it was there if he needed it and that he was going to take a shower.

Dean let the hot water spray on his back, thoughts over flooding his mind. How was he going to tell Cas what happened last night? There was no doubt he was going to ask about it. Turns out, Dean was right. Castiel did ask once Dean got back and Dean didn't give him a clear answer. Castiel went home soon after that, saying he needed to sleep off his hangover and then study for some test.

Dean let himself fall back on his bed, closing his eyes as he smelled a mix of him and Castiel on his pillow. He sighed deeply and fell back asleep, dreaming about the bittersweet kiss.

Going back to school after a weekend of radio silence on both ends was weird. They didn't part well that Saturday and Dean didn't hear from Cas the rest of the weekend.

"What happened, Dean?"

"N-nothing."

"You're lying."

"I-I'm not! Why would I?"

"I don't know. Clearly something happened."

It went on like that the entire Saturday morning and Castiel left. Things were going to get awkward at school, Dean could feel it in his bones. Normally he and Castiel texted constantly, always finding the time to talk. They never really fought, just like this wasn't actually fighting. It did leave a bad taste, though.

"Talk to me," Dean begged, staring at the back of his best friend's head. The same friend who was currently pulling books out of his locker and ignoring Dean completely.

"If you tell me what happened," Castiel replied, a certain sternness in his voice which left no room to discuss.

"Fine, follow me."

Dean wasn't planning on telling Cas, he really wasn't. But he didn't have a choice. It was either telling him or losing him forever. It sounded dramatic, sure, but Dean couldn't take the chance.

"You kissed me," Dean mumbled, watching a few students run inside the school. First period was about to start, however, neither Dean nor Cas cared. This, their friendship, was way more important.

"What?!"

"You kissed me."

"Yes, Dean. I heard you the first time," Castiel replied, not noticing Dean's eye roll. His eyes were still full of fear and disbelief. He fumbled with his beloved trench coat anxiously, not meeting Dean's eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, you were drunk," Dean said, rubbing Castiel's arm hesitantly. "I let you kiss me, so it was kind of my fault too."

"But, I know you don't like me. It must have been horrible for you."

"Far from it really," Dean whispered, watching Castiel as he froze, his head slowly tilting to meet Dean's eyes. Castiel's eyes searched his, trying to find out if he was honest. His eyes lit up when he noticed Dean was absolutely serious.

Castiel slowly leaned in, watching Dean making sure he didn't mistake the message for something else. Dean smiled softly and leaned in too, meeting him in the middle.

They kissed, this time, both of them were sober and both of them remembered it the next day. And they day after that and the years after that.


End file.
